


Oral Practice

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Talk, College, Crack, Fluff, Sex Talk, akward how to, blowjob talk, simon is a big nerd, simon is a goddamn virgin, surprsingly no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Simon goes to North for some... advice.





	Oral Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is not Hannor smut but I promise you, there will be smut one day :')  
> Just needed this off my chest first haha!  
> Once again, thanks for ur comments, kudos and support! I'm really happy y'all enjoying these two series so much :3

“So you needed to talk?” North asks as she casually chews her bubble-gum. In the seat next to her sits one of her friends, Simon.

 “Yes. But it’s rather… personal. I’d rather not like the others to know about this,” Simon mutters back, staring at his feet. North gives a side-glance. She wonders what her friend’s up to.

 “Don’t tell me you and Markus broke up?” she guesses.

“What? No, omg, no!” Simon quickly counters. “Oh, that’s not it. Luckily. It’s… I don’t know.”

 “We’re home, step out.” While North parks her car in the garage Simon patiently waits outside. When she returns, they get inside and go immediately to her room. They share a beer and then North sits down on her bed, Simon takes the office chair.

 

“Alright, let’s get down to business!” North claps her hands and peers at her friend. Simon’s nervous. He’s fidgeting with his shirt and avoids eye-contact.

 “What? You’re crawling back?” his friend is clearly amused.

“No, it’s just so embarrassing to ask,” Simon mutters. A blush creeps up on his face, making North even more curious about the case.

 “You can just ask me. From what I deduct from this, you’re wanting to ask about some sexy stuff!”

“What? No! I mean, yes! No, _fuck_ ,” Simon _curses_ , something he doesn’t do often. That nerd.

 “No need to be ashamed! So, what do you want to ask me? What do you want to know? You know there’s a site called PornHub right?”

 “Well, but what’s depicted there isn’t always realistic, is it?” Simon whispers. North starts laughing.

“And here I thought you were completely innocent! So you _did_ your research already?” she smirks.

 “M-Maybe. B-But I’d rather hear some advice from you,” her friend replies.

North crosses her arms and smiles. “I guess I should feel honoured. But just because I already had sex doesn’t mean I’m a pro.”

 “That’s better than no experience,” Simon argues.

“Could be. Anyway, what is it specifically that you want to know?”

 “Uhm… I was wondering how to give your partner.. you know, a good bj,” comes Simon’s stuttering question.

 “You just undress Markus and suck real good,” North jokes, while making the motion with her mouth. It gets Simon all flustered like a tomato.

 “There’s not much math to it, for real. First of all, use a fucking condom. Be safe, always.” North stands up and starts walking in circles like she’s in deep thoughts.

 “Second, you should start with a bit of teasing and-,” she stops when she sees Simon on his phone.

“Are you even paying attention, Simon?”

 “Uh, yes!”

“ _Wait_ , are you taking notes?!” North exclaims. There that nerd goes again, blushing.

 “Eh, yes?”

“You really are desperate to do it right, huh?” North cackles. “That’s alright but let me tell you one thing, there’s not really one superior way to do it. You just… gotta go with the flow, you know?”

 “Okay.”

“As you’re taking notes, also write down that teasing can start with pants on. You know, rubbing and squeezing a bit.” She smirks when she sees Simon’s fingers move incredibly fast. That could come in handy once they’d do the butt stuff.

 “After that you take out his dick and put on that condom. Then you can use your hands again. Or you can immediately get to it and start using your mouth.”

 “What about lube?” Simon asks.

“Yeah, make sure your partner’s slick enough. Will make blowing easier too. And when you take him in your mouth, don’t use your teeth! I repeat, don’t do that!”

 “You talk as if that happened before,” Simon cheekily smirks.

“Sadly it did. But I’m passed that rookie phase,” North sighs and wipes away a fake tear. “Alright! Also, take it slowly and easy on your first try. First time you’ll be probably choking on tears and dick anyway so don’t expect you’re an immediate pro. Maybe you should skip the bj part in a whole.”

 

North stops walking and drops down on her bed again. She continues: “Doesn’t mean you can’t give oral. Like, licking and kissing is also a great way of stimulation. Especially the tip is very sensitive but I guess you experienced that yourself already.” Simon quickly nods to that.

 “Thank you so much for your advice, North!” her friend outs his gratitude with a bright smile.

“Great! But to get the maximum out of this, I’d just suggest you’d ask Markus what he likes.”

 “How?!” Simon looks shocked.

“What? Everybody knows good sex involves communication, right?” North rolls her eyes.

 “Yeah, yeah, I know! But how could I ask? I mean… it’s awkward and I don’t know if I could straight up ask Markus.”

 “He’ll be fine about it. You’re partners after all. Did you already talk about sex or not?”

“A little bit. Like… we discussed it slightly. About doing it, and when and such,” Simon murmurs, almost inaudible. “Hence the fact we’re here now.” The blond looks a bit discouraged.

 “Aw, come on Simon, don’t worry so much! I’m sure you two will figure it out!”

“But it might be so awkward,” Simon says.

 “Of course it will be! My first time was also really awkward! I don’t think I could even call it sex but whatever. The most important thing you should remember, is that you’re supposed to have fun!”

 “Fun, yeah, got it. I guess that’s it then.”

“Good luck, tiger. I’m sure it will be alright,” North walks over to her friend and pats him on the shoulder.

 “Should I go or?” Simon hesitates.

“You can stay here if you want. Unless you want to put the things I told you into practice immediately,” North smirks.

 “What? No, not yet. I think I’ll talk to Markus about it first some more,” Simon quickly says.

“Good. And by the way, Simon?”

 “Yes?”

“Once you get to it, tell me how it went,” North winks playfully. When Simon doesn’t know how to react, she sighs and chuckles: “I was kidding. Well, only a bit. I always like to know the spicy details of my friends’ lives.”


End file.
